writing_and_roleplaying_guildfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Kyo13
event update Just a remember you need 3 weaknesses and 3 strengths for your character, preferably that would hinder or aid them in battle/fighting situations. This is something we will use to judge your performance in the phases to see how accurately and concisely you roleplay with your character. If any issues come up or you have problems, questions, concerns, etc please message me as soon as possible so that we can sort them out as soon as possible. Welcome To Our Wiki , welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the '''Roleplay Portal/Camp Half-Blood/Greek and Roman Crossover page. There's a lot to do around here, so I, User talk:LeGruff and the rest of the team hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements.' :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :'Questions?' You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! :'Need more help?' The wiki policies overview page has an outline of the site's policies and some helpful pointers on how to get started. :'Please every time you edit''', so that we can recognize you as an established user. We're really happy to have you here, and look forward having you writing and roleplaying with us! LeGruff (talk) 19:06, October 24, 2014 (UTC) update Just letting you know that you Greek char is all set to pass on to phase three as you have all your strengths and weaknesses filled out. At this point we "tentatively" have planned to officially start phase three on 28th October, that could be subject to be pushed back anywhere from 1 to 3 days. However, as you are all set to go, I'd personally suggest start getting your entry ready now this way, the more people ready ahead of time, the faster phase three will go and the faster we can move to phase 4. Phase 3 Hey Kyo, I noticed that you are one of the people who haven't posted their entry for Phase 3. I know you must be busy with a lot of life stuff but it would be really awesome if you could post your entry in the next six days because if there aren't enough entries in Bach is gonna pull the entire event and I really don't want that to happen. -Wind Phase Three Hi there. Just wanted to drop a reminder by that your post for Phase Three of the Greek and Roman Crossover Event needs to be in by November 16! Good luck. (: 25em}}"> "I'm gonna< font> WRECK IT!"< t> 02:47, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Just to let you know Because you didn't do an entry for Phase three, not only did you receive 0 points, but you caused 25 points to be deducted from your team's overall score. Please remember, by signing up for this event you agreed to do your best to participate, not participating doesn't just hurt you but it also hurts your team-mates. If real life things get in the way you need to let someone know, and if you are unable to participate it is up to you to find someone that cane take your place while you're busy. Phase Four Team Assignments For Phase Four your Greek team-mate will be User:Kibethastarael, you guys will be going up against User:LyreOfOrpheHyus and User:TheDeadlyOne on the Roman team. If you have any questions, comments or concerns just let me know. Official Phase Four Start We will have a few days break between phases. Phase Four will officially begin on 21 November 2014 and as of right now is scheduled to end on 19 December 2014 (unless by some miracle users actually finish their fights before then lol) phase four We are almost a month in to phase four, and although there is another month remaining, because you have made no attempt to edit or do anything at all with phase four (or even make excuses to your lack of activity) I am choosing you as one of the four users to be eliminated for this phase (the other three being eliminated were the other three in your team as they also have done nothing for phase four), so there is no longer anything left for you to do. If you have any questions regarding this decisions feel free to message me (though based on your lack of activity on any wiki, I won't hold my breath on hearing from you).